


Consentimiento dudoso

by Hessefan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Basch no sabía si su hermano había promovido esas costumbres, o si quiera si era algo que el niño solía hacer con Noah; pero se encontraba imposibilitado de negarse a él. Podía excusarse con la cutre verdad de que era su superior, pero no… Basch no necesitaba de excusas, no había dudas al respecto.





	Consentimiento dudoso

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII es propiedad de Square Enix, por si no lo sabían “equis dé”.  
**Prompt**: 12. Consentimiento dudoso.  
**Extensión**: 1300 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Notas**: Está basado antes de _Revenant Wings_. No tengo intenciones de hacer apología a la pedofilia, pero tampoco de hacer un texto moralizante. Como dijo mi querido Nabokov en sus notas sobre su libro titulado _Lolita_: «Es muy cierto que mi novela contiene varias alusiones a las necesidades fisiológicas de un pervertido. Pero, después de todo, no somos niños, ni delincuentes juveniles analfabetos, ni alumnos de escuelas públicas que, tras una noche de juegos homosexuales, deben soportar la paradoja de leer a los clásicos en versiones expurgadas.» Dicho esto, los dejo con el texto en cuestión. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer.

Era la luz de su vida, la razón por la que aún tenía ganas de vivir. Larsa le daba un propósito a su existencia. Un muchachito que jugaba a ser adulto, obligado por las circunstancias. Cuando debía firmar papeles era un Larsa, el responsable y metódico líder de la casa Solidor; pero por la mañana, cuando apenas despertaba y caminaba con sus pies descalzos hasta la cama de su juez para seguir durmiendo un rato más, era su pequeño Larsa.

Basch no sabía si su hermano había promovido esas costumbres, o si quiera si era algo que el niño solía hacer con Noah; pero se encontraba imposibilitado de negarle el espacio, uno tan personal como lo era su cama. No podía, no porque el pequeño escuincle fuera su superior, no podía sencillamente porque no quería.

Lo acunaba entre sus brazos para darle calor, al principio sin decirle nada, luego, con la confianza que le dio el tiempo, retándolo por andar en paños menores. “Puede enfermarse, mi señor”, solía regañarlo.

Y de nuevo se hallaba preguntándose si acaso Noah actuaba de esa forma protectora. No se animaba a preguntarle al joven. No se sentía en el derecho de invadir sus recuerdos. En más de una ocasión Larsa se había mostrado débil e incluso había llorado la muerte y ausencia de su Juez protector.

¿Eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer como subordinado? Basch no lo sabía, pero igual lo hacía. Era lo que Noah le había legado, el cuidado de ese niño, y lo hacía con entera devoción. Era lo único que de cierta forma lo conectaba a su pasado, a la familia que abandonó por creerla muerta.

Su madre… se preguntaría que diría su madre al verlo en esa extraña situación; por fortuna estaba muerta para ver en lo que se había convertido; en todo lo que había penado, en todas las traiciones vividas.

Esas mañanas en las que Larsa dormitaba sobre su pecho se permitía observarlo con cuidado. Labios finos, pestañas tupidas, piel blanca, pelo suave. Y suspiraba, arremolinado en sentimientos contradictorios.

Larsa tampoco la había pasado bien, a pesar de su corta edad él también debió vivir la traición, y de los que más amaba. Su hermano mayor no había dudado en matar a sus otros hermanos, y el jovencito tenía inteligencia de sobra para comprender que no dudaría en hacerlo con él. Aun así, Larsa nunca dejó de querer a Vayne.

Hasta el último suspiro de Vayne trató de rescatarlo de su infierno personal, y hasta el último suspiro de Vayne este intentó matarlo. Larsa no lo odiaba por eso; pero indefectible era que, por culpa de su hermano mayor, él había quedado solo, a la buena de dios, con una responsabilidad enorme sobre los hombros, que era perpetuar la casa Solidor.

Entonces Basch creía entender a Noah y su última petición. En esos momentos abrazaba a Larsa con fuerza, diciéndose que lo protegería, de aquellos que solo conocían la traición. A veces Larsa era tan inocente, tanto que tendía a pensar lo mejor de las personas, por muy ruines que fueran.

A veces Basch se sentía así: ruin; porque se permitía esos momentos de debilidad, que en algún momento del día acababa cuestionándose. A su propia alma, porque no podía reprocharle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Noah.

Sentía los dedos finos del niño enredándose en su cabello y moría de amor. Tenía por costumbre recostarse como una pequeña y delicada rana a lo largo de su cuerpo. En esos instantes Basch podía sentirse tan en paz que amaba los ratos inocentes que le regalaba.

Era impúdico sentir eso por Larsa, pero a la vez arrollador e imparable. Si tan solo el niño supiera lo que lograba en él, si tan solo Basch pudiera advertirle del cariño que comenzaba a tenerle, nada de eso hubiera pasado esa mañana. El calor de las frazadas subiendo la temperatura corporal y la agradable sensación de sentirse contenido.

Basch tenía por costumbre apoyar los labios en el lóbulo de la oreja que le quedara a disposición, era un gesto que simulaba ser accidental, cuando no lo era. Esa mañana, la boca del niño buscó la suya, con cierta picardía infantil que Larsa nunca podía falsear.

Había sido como la explosión de diminutas estrellas en su interior, Basch se había sentido desorientado, pero a la vez ansioso por el proceder del menor. Vibraba, su menudo cuerpo tiritaba quizás de ansiedad, sobre el suyo. Tal vez eran nervios, porque siendo pequeño y todo, una parte de Larsa parecía entender que lo que hacían no era correcto.

De la nada, lo tomó de la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente; en realidad estaba concentrado en la enorme cicatriz de la cara, como si de golpe la recordara. Larsa pestañeó, Basch lo imitó y suspiró lánguidamente. Ese era el momento de levantarse, cuando ya ninguno de los dos mostraba intenciones de seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo, Basch cometió el error de quedarse. _Solo unos segundos más_, le pediría Larsa de todas maneras. Sus piernas, sus adorables piernas lampiñas pegadas a su cintura, atrapándolo, subyugándolo. Basch no tenía a dónde huir, ni quería.

Podía oler el cabello del niño, deleitándose con el aroma a juventud que cada hebra despedía, las pequeñas manos recorriendo su cara, como si la cicatriz cobrara cierto protagonismo; pero Basch estaba más concentrado en las sensaciones que un intrépido Larsa le hacía vivir.

Tarde o temprano ocurría el desastre, tarde o temprano Larsa lo empujaba a ese abismo, riendo bajo, con algo de perfidia. A veces ocurría cuando le robaba un precipitado beso, a veces simplemente cuando refregaba su cuerpo tibio al de él.

Basch podía sentir toda la sangre juntándose en su entrepierna; en ese punto lograba romper el hechizo y deshacer la maldición. Tomaba a Larsa de los brazos y con una minúscula muestra de fuerza, lo alzaba en el aire para dejarlo a un costado de la cama y poder levantarse.

Solo, abandonado, su amado Larsa.

A veces quería volver a la cama para no sentirse así, para no ver esos ojos azules crispados de decepción, pero Basch era más fuerte de lo que la gente común solía creer.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía reunir, caminaba esos metros hasta su baño y trababa la puerta. Luego daba rienda suelta a todo ese caudal perverso y enfermizo. Retiraba el pene del encierro y se prodigaba las caricias que tanto necesitaba.

Oh, cómo le gustaría que fuera Larsa quien se encargara de esa penosa tarea, la de vaciarlo y saciarlo; pero no podía, Basch lo sabía. Y cuando veía el hilo de semen correr por la pileta del lavabo era cuando mejor entendía que debía esperar.

Quizás tres años como mínimo, el asunto era el cómo. Cómo lograría mantener a ese monstruo agazapado en su interior. No se perdonaría jamás hacerle daño de alguna forma a su pequeño y amado Larsa.

El ritual de siempre: abría el grifo de agua para borrar las pruebas, se lavaba la cara al menos dos veces, como si de esa forma pudiera borrar en él el pecado, y se acomodaba la ropa; sabiendo que al salir del baño Larsa ya no estaría ocupando la cama, ni invadiendo su vida de esa manera.

Pero esa mañana todo era distinto, hasta el aire se respiraba diferente. Cuando Basch destrabó la puerta y salió, esperando encontrar su cuarto desprovisto de ese pequeño engendro seductor se encontró con la grata, sí, grata sorpresa de verlo a Larsa aún en su cama.

Se sentó al borde, mirando al frente. De golpe el niño se colgó de su espalda y lo atrajo hacía él. Cayeron ambos sobre la superficie mullida y todo fue caos, y destrucción. Sábanas enredadas, besos pecaminosos, caricias impropias.

Basch no sabía si su hermano había promovido esas costumbres, o si quiera si era algo que el niño solía hacer con Noah; pero se encontraba imposibilitado de negarse a él. Podía excusarse con la cutre verdad de que era su superior, pero no… Basch no necesitaba de excusas, no había dudas al respecto. Amaba a Larsa, aunque fuera inmoral hacerlo, aunque estuviera prohibido, aunque luego sintiera una culpa arrolladora por hacerlo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Me repito como el ajo, pero es que me duele que nadie me haya propuesto una sola pareja de este fandom. A futuro, si quieren que escriba sobre alguna ship en especial, los invito a mi página de Facebook. De momento el desafío terminó, pero seguramente aparezca otro muy pronto.
> 
> 17 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
